The Twinkies
Twinkies are small living pastry creatures that greatly resemble the Snack Treat by the same name. It's not entirely clear what breed of creature they are, and they have been likened to Foxes, Rabbits, and Dogs. Twinkies look cute, but they are considered to be very dangerous. Their sole goal in life is to find a warm place to rest and multiply inside and they'll stop at almost nothing to acquire that goal. By any means necessary, Twinkies will swarm and stuff themselves inside you, and once inside the body, they'll multiply to excessive degrees... Don't forget to visit the Twinkie petting garden at Fattoid. While the origin of the Twinkies is currently unknown, they seem to follow Chris El Fox as a leader. Twinkies come in all sorts of shapes, sizes and flavors. Standard Flavors Twinkie - Yellow Standard Twinkie Foxes Twinkie - Chocolate Unlike the standard flavor, these Twinkies are classified as Dogs. They also seem to follow Joda Pup, rather than Chris Strawberry Pig-shaped Twinkies, while they induce strawberry effects, there's also a low chance of a temporary Pig or Boar TF Chocolate Creme This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Chocolate Peanut Butter Labrador Shaped Twinkies Chocolate Covered Twinkie "Chocodile" Perhaps some kind of crocodile twinkie? Special Flavors Blueberry A Blueberry filled Twinkie. Watch out if you have Blueberry Allergies, or even if you don't, this Twinkie is sure to fill you up with Juice. Raspberry Corgi shaped Twinkies Blue Raspberry (Extreme Creme) This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Cherry Chocodile This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Banana Split This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Deep Fried This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Deep Fried Double Chocolate This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Deep Fried Banana This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Cheesecake This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Beef Twinkies This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Twinkie Burrito An unholy combination. A big bloated Twinkie stuffed to the brim with burrito fillings. A match made in hell, and one that almost invariably causes extreme gas. Please, for everyone's sake, stay away from this Twinkie. Chocolate Cake This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Ding Dong White Fudge Variant Ho-hos Peanut Butter Variant Ogre Twinkies This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Twinkie Ice Cream This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Frozen Twinkies This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Twinkie - Zingers I imagine these twinkies move very fast Twinkie - Zingers Raspberry This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Honey Bun Twinkie Chiin's one true weakness Coffee Cake Twinkies This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Cinnimon Roll Twinkies This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Electro, Techno, or Cyber Twinkies These Twinkies go by many names, but they're all about the same. Hyper fast byte size digital Twinkies that exist in Fattoid's Computer network. One might think of them as bloatware, but these Twinkies aren't actually viruses and can even be useful. They can have a physical form, appearing in the real world has wireframes or electrically charged Twinkies, but more often than not they can be found in the Twinkie themed arcade games at the factory, ready to bloat up any losers, or maybe even the winner too. Fruit Pie Twinkies This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Muffin Twinkies This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Mini Twinkies This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Jumbo Twinkies This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Jelly Twinkies This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Infinite Nebula This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Cotton Candy This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD P Balloon Twinkie This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Seasonal Fall Pumpkin Spice This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Pumpkin Spice Cheesecake This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Ghostly Key Lime Slime This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD White Fudge Marshmallow This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Chocolate Scream Basically just a chocolate filled twinkie, so it could use some adjustments to make it actually unique Chocolate Cake w/Scream Filling The reverse of chocolate scream, this time its chocolate on the outside, standard cream inside Orange Scream Filling This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Thanksgiving Stuffed Twinkie This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD. Rumor has it, these taste like a whole thanksgiving meal was stuffed inside them Winter Holiday This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD White Peppermint This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Fireplace Twinkies One gets in but for a reason it wasn’t multiplying yet but as you rub your fatter belly it started feeling good and that’s when you fed them start to multiply figuring out how they work. They use the heat from their own squish to multiply but the side affect is that they make the act of rubbing or moving your belly more and more pleasurable making it hard to stop Twinkie Yule Log This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Peppermint Twinkie This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Snowball Twinkie This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Summer Banana Cream This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Red White and Blue This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Campfire "S'more" Twinkies Gooey Marshmallow filled Chocolate covered graham cracker twinkies. They have similar, warmth and belly rubbing effects as the fireplace twinkies, but they also make your body extra soft, and gooey Summer | Chocodile This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Spring Spring Cupcake Bunny shaped Twinkie Cupcakes Snowball (Spring Variant) Round Bunny shaped Twinkie Snowballs Bakery Items Items baked by Chris and Koga at Chris's Bakery Twinkie Donettes This Twinkie is Undocumented, more details TBD Misc Bloat Cards Want to play a prank on a friend on a special day? Try out the Bloat Cards, as soon as they open it, they'll be in for a rather swell experience they'll likely never forget.